You Belong to Me
by Fidget
Summary: Just a cheesy little song-fic I wrote tonight because I wanted to. Read/Review, as always...


**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm back, finally! Sorry for deserting you guys, leaving Electric Fire dangling there, but I the previously-mentioned CGI fad swung once again with the coming of ReBoot Season 4 and I was all-out Bootnick for awhile. To make up for it, I wrote a weird little song-fic (something I promised to never write). Also to make up for it, it's Alex/Fidget (something else I promised never to write). Cheesier than Easy Cheese. Cornier than any Native-American dish. Sappy enough to rot out all your teeth if you forget to brush afterwards. Gawd, am I a crowd-pleaser or what?

**Disclaimer:** Action Man belongs to Mainframe Entertainment. 'You Belong to Me' is performed by Jason Wade, produced by Ron Aniello, written by Pee Wee King, Redd Stewart and Chilton Price and can be purchased on the Shrek soundtrack and probably elsewhere.

* * *

Fidget came out of the back, a duffel bag over her shoulder. She looked determined, and snatched the keys to Little Air off their place in the bowl on the fridge. Alex looked up from his Wheaties with surprise. "Fidge? Going anywhere special?"

She stopped and turned back to look at him, puzzled. "I thought I told you. I'm going on a vacation. Found something about 'company paid vacation' in one of the forms I signed and thought it sounded great. Had one heck of a time convincing Rikki it wasn't a typo."

Alex felt a little disappointed. Fidget, leaving? His spirits fell at the thought of her being gone. "When are you planning on coming back?" he asked, trying to sound casual. She waved a hand dismisively.

"Ah, whenever I feel like it. I never do any sight seeing when we go places, I wanna see stuff! Don't worry, I'll be back before ya' miss me."

_That's what __you__ think,_ Alex though dryly. She gave him a wave and skipped out the door, and a moment later he heard Little Air's engine start and blast off from its docking spot on Big Air's back. He looked out the window and watched the small plane get smaller and smaller, leaving him.

He pictured her standing in front of something famous. The Sphinx, or some swamp in Florida, or that weird spot with all the rocks in England...what was it called? Stonehenge.

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darlin all the while,  
You belong to me._

He'd always had a thing for the spunky redhead. He'd been pretty good at hiding it, but if was there. He almost treasured the moments when he had to grab her away from certain danger, loving the way she was so easy to hold, so warm and soft. Her crop-top exposed her slim stomach, and on occasion he had had to snatch her up when she was wearing that. her skin was smooth and warm against him...It was awful to think that he enjoyed her life being in danger at all, but it wasn't that part at all. If he'd had a chance to hold her when she _wasn't_ in danger...  
  
_See the market place in old Angeer  
Send me photographs and souveniers,  
Just remember when a dream appears,  
You belong to me._  


He hoped she would send something home. A postcard addressed to the entire team would suffice, and would have to, since it was unlikely she would send one just to him.

Although he'd like it if she did.

Anything to know she was alive and well. Anything to show she cared about him...them, at all anymore.

  
_And I'll be so alone without you,  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too._

Would she miss him? She would likely miss the entire team, but not him in particular. It had been crushing when it first hit him in earnest that she probably didn't feel the same as he did, but he'd learned to live with it and enjoy living with her day to day.

  
_Fly the ocean in a silver plane,  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain.  
Just remember til you're home again  
You belong to me._  


Would she really do the entire trip in Little Air? That would be a little cramped, at best. Of course, she was small and flexible. Maybe she would just bend back the seat and sleep as comfortable as ever there. Her small size...she was easy to imagine curled up against your chest, your arm wrapping loosely around her shoulders...

  
_Oh I'll be so alone without you,  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane,  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain.  
Just remember til you're home again  
You belong to me._

He sighed into his bowl of Wheaties, already waiting for her to come back again. _Just come home to me again, Fidget. That's all I ask._


End file.
